Hidung Bakso
by Still Struggling
Summary: Republish. Sakura, gadis manis yang tak henti-hentinya menyesali mengapa dia terlahir ke dunia dengan bentuk hidung yang minimalis dan alakadarnya. "Tuhan... berikan aku hidung satu senti lagiiii", adalah pelesetan penggalan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan aniki-nya, Sasori. Argh, Sakura benci lagu itu. Mengapa? Silakan baca sendiri. DLDR.


**Title: Hidung Bakso**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Haruno Sakura/ slight KakashiSakura**

 **Type: Oneshot**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Warning:** **Efek mual muntah setelah baca ini tidak ditanggung author**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)._

 _ **Non-edited. All mistakes are mine.**_

::::

 **HIDUNG BAKSO**

Sakura berdiri dengan bibir mungil mengerucut sebal di depan kaca. Setiap dua menit sekali dia menarik-narik hidungnya dan sesekali menahan napas untuk memberi kesan seolah hidungnya lebih mancung daripada aslinya. Tapi tetap saja hidungnya kembali ke bentuknya semula menjadi alakadarnya.

Gadis hidung bakso, begitu panggilan kesayangan dari pacarnya, Kakashi.

"Hahhh," dengus Sakura sebal.

Dan kekesalannya semakin berlipat-lipat saat mendengar Sasori, aniki-nya yang baka itu lewat di dekatnya sambil menyanyikan pelesetan lagu Cinta Terlarang-nya The Virgin. "Tuhan berikan aku hiiiiidung~satu senti lagi~ Hahaha, sabar ya, Saku-chan!"

Sakura semakin memberengut. _Aku benci hidung bakso-ku_.

…

Sakura sering berharap dia terlahir menjadi Hinata, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar. Hinata yang cantik jelita, berambut lavender panjang sepunggung, kulit yang putih bersih, lemah lembut, dan… terutama hidungnya yang mancung itu sumpah mati membuat Sakura iri hati.

Ugh… hampir semua cowok di SMU Konoha jatuh hati dan tergila-gila pada Hinata. Sebut saja beberapa di antaranya, Sasuke anak pemilik hotel bintang tujuh yang jaringan hotelnya tersebar di seluruh dunia bahkan hingga Kutub Utara, Sai _coverboy_ paling tampan dalam majalah flora dan fauna, Naruto vokalis grup band ST 2 Gelas, dan banyak lagi. Setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah, Hinata tinggal memilih diantar jemput oleh siapa.

Sedangkan Sakura?

Setiap pagi dia harus berlari-lari mengejar bis kota yang lewat hingga kadang asma-nya sampai kambuh. Tak jarang dia harus berdiri berdesak-desakan hingga setibanya di sekolah, rambutnya yang semula rapi tersisir menjadi awut-awutan seperti Medusa atau sarang laba-laba yang habis digeprak sapu ijuk oleh kaasan-nya.

Setiap pulang dia juga melalui rutinitas perjuangan yang sama. Hanya sesekali Kakashi—cowoknya yang menjadi asisten dosen jurusan Sastra Inggris—menjemputnya dengan motor bebek kesayangannya yang knalpotnya mengeluarkan bunyi meledak setiap seratus meter sekali.

Hahhh…

…

Terkadang Sakura juga iri pada Ino, sahabatnya yang satu lagi. Meskipun Ino tidak secantik Hinata dan juga memiliki hidung alakadarnya seperti dirinya, tetapi Ino luar biasa tajir.

Sepatu keds Macbeth-nya yang berwarna abu-abu hitam dan setara uang saku Sakura setahun, memang tabrakan dan nggak ada-ada _matching_ -nya di kaki Ino yang betisnya besar dan tapaknya agak lebar seperti kaki bebek. Tetapi tetap saja… ini Macbeth, lho!

Intinya semua yang ada di diri Ino dari jempol kaki sampai ujung rambutnya harganya bikin Sakura sesak napas seketika.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang buat Sakura iri. Yang membuat Sakura paling iri adalah rencana Ino untuk operasi plastik di Korea Selatan akhir pekan ini. Ino dengan semangat membara bercerita kepada Sakura kalau dia ingin membuat hidungnya jadi mirip hidung Jenny Blackpink. Untuk menambah kesan dramatis, Ino bilang agar Sakura tidak cerita pada siapapun rencana itu. Padahal tanpa cerita pada siapapun, semua teman di SMU Konoha sudah tahu berkat suara cempreng nan nyaring milik Ino yang mencapai radius 300 meter.

Sakura sering berkhayal, coba ya seandainya orang tua-nya setajir orang tua Ino. Pasti dia juga minta hidungnya dioperasi plastik. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tousan-nya hanya pegawai negeri yang sangat jujur sehingga sudah 20 tahun bekerja tetap saja hanya jadi staf biasa. Kaasan-nya pun hanya ibu rumah tangga yang dari pagi sampai malam berkutat dengan piring, wajan, panci, sapu, kain pel, baju kotor, setrikaan dan serbet.

Sedangkan Ino? Tousan-nya adalah _businessman_ sukses yang sering bepergian ke New York, Paris, Roma, Milan dan London sesering pergi ke toilet. Kaasan-nya yang mirip toko emas berjalan juga tidak kalah sibuk menghadiri arisan istri-istri pengusaha dan pejabat.

Karena Ino sering ditinggal sendirian di rumah, maka sebagai kompensasinya, di dompetnya tampak berjajar rapi kartu kredit _unlimited_ dan kartu atm _gold_ , yang bisa digesek di manapun di seluruh dunia untuk membeli barang apapun yang dia inginkan

Kalau Sakura? Untuk membeli tas ransel baru saja dia harus menunggu kenaikan kelas. Bahkan dia masih ingat ketika minta dibelikan _handphone,_ dia harus menunggu selama tiga kali lebaran dan tiga kali puasa. Mirip seperti Bang Toyib yang tiga kali lebaran dan tiga kali puasa tidak pulang-pulang.

Hahhh…

…

Sakura memeluk erat bahu Hinata yang terisak sedih di pelukannya.

Hinata bercerita dengan mata berkaca-kaca betapa tidak enaknya memiliki wajah cantik jelita dan nyaris sempurna. Karena kau tidak pernah tahu pria-pria itu tulus mencintaimu ataukah hanya mencintai fisikmu? Mereka tak pernah peduli perasaanmu. Mereka hanya peduli dan menuntutmu untuk selalu tampil sempurna. Punya jerawat satu diprotes, kulit sedikit gelap didemo, tertawa sedikit lepas dibilang seperti luwak hutan.

"Menderita rasanya, Sakura, ketika orang lain lebih peduli pada fisikmu dibanding kepribadianmu. Aku merasa diriku seperti boneka _barbie_ yang ditenteng-tenteng ke sana-sini untuk dipamerkan. Aku ingin diperlakukan seperti gadis biasa. Aku iri padamu. Kau bisa bebas menjadi dirimu sendiri. Berlari-lari mengejar bis kota sampai keringatan, kulit kecoklatan karena senang mendaki gunung, tangan kapalan karena memanjat tebing. Kau cantik dengan caramu. Kau cantik dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku iri."

Mendengar curhat Hinata selama setengah jam membuat Sakura kini tidak lagi iri pada Hinata. Dia bersyukur terlahir dengan fisik yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia bersyukur Kakashi menyukai dan menyayangi dirinya apa adanya. Sakura pun bersyukur dengan hidung bakso-nya, yang kata Kakashi manis menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin menggigitnya.

Kyaaaaa!

…

Sakura menganga melihat Ino setelah operasi plastik. Memang sih, hidungnya jadi mungil, mancung, dan cantik. Tetapi jadi tampak aneh dan tidak terlihat proporsional di wajah Ino.

Ino kini jadi lebih sering murung di kelas. Ketika Sakura bertanya mengapa, dengan sedih Ino bilang dia menyesal sudah melakukan operasi plastik. Dia tidak bisa bebas memencet hidungnya seperti dulu. Bahkan untuk bersin saja dia takut hidungnya terlepas. Dan yang paling menderita adalah saat dia sedang pilek, dia tidak boleh mengelap ingusnya kuat-kuat, bagaimana pun gatalnya, dia harus menahannya. Dia harus mengelapnya seanggun mungkin. Ugh… Pokoknya Ino merasa sangat menderita.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Seandainya waktu bisa kembali, aku masih lebih memilih hidungku yang bundar itu dari pada hidungnya Jenny."

Mendengar kata-kata Ino, tanpa sadar Sakura langsung memegang hidungnya dan semakin bersyukur berlipat-lipat.

 _Aku jadi sayang hidung bakso-ku._

"Sakura, aku juga rindu Mom and Dad. Aku… aku bahkan sudah lupa wajah Mom and Dad seperti apa. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kami makan malam bersama. Aku kesepian, Sakura. Di rumahku yang besar, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Aku rindu dipeluk Dad. Aku rindu sentuhan Mom. Aku rindu mereka. Tapi mereka terlalu sibuk. Pekerjaan dan kesibukan mereka jauh lebih berarti dibandingkan aku…" Suara Ino semakin lirih terdengar dan berganti tangisan yang menyesakkan dada.

Sakura terdiam. Saat itu juga, ingin rasanya Sakura pulang ke rumah mungilnya yang sederhana tapi penuh cinta, kasih sayang, canda tawa, dan kehangatan di dalamnya. Dia ingin berlari memeluk mereka dan mengatakan dengan segenap hati, "Tousan… Kasaan… Aniki… aku menyayangi kalian!'

…

"Kashiiii!"

Sakura berlari menghambur, menubruk, dan memeluk erat cowoknya yang sore itu menjemputnya pulang sekolah dengan motor bebeknya yang sangat antik dan suka meledak-ledak itu. Sakura bahkan sampai menyusupkan wajahnya yang sumringah di ketiak Kakashi.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi heran seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut gadisnya. Sakura memang biasa manja tetapi sore ini dia tampak lain sekali.

"Kashi, J' T' Aime," kata Sakura berseri-seri sambil menangkup kedua belah pipi Kakashi dan menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dia pun menyentil dahi Sakura dan tertawa, "Bahasa Inggris saja kau masih melata, Sakura. Pakai gaya berbahasa Perancis sekarang, hm?"

"Uh… Kashi Baka!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya mendengar godaan cowoknya itu. Kemudian dengan gemas Sakura menggigit bahu dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Kakashi yang hanya tertawa lepas.

Kakashi bukanlah cowok yang romantis. Saat-saat pacaran mereka tidak melulu diisi acara mesra-mesraan dan mengumbar kata-kata 'ai lop yu- yu lop me, kita main lop lop-an'. Bahkan tak jarang Kakashi menjitak dan menjewernya saat memberikan privat English dan menjejalkan otaknya yang pas-pasan itu dengan 16 tense yang rumit.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura pun jadi menyukai bahasa Inggris dan mulai mahir menggunakannya dalam percakapan sehari-hari. Kakashi yang cerdas dan berpengetahuan luas adalah teman yang asyik untuk diajak berdiskusi. Semua tema aktual dia pasti tahu. Mulai dari kasus perang nuklir sampai kasus Eyang Subur.

Kakashi memang baka tetapi manis dan menggemaskan.

…

Peristiwa itu membuat Sakura sadar dan semakin sayang pada Kakashi, ketika dia dipanggil maju ke tengah lapangan saat upacara bendera dan diperkenalkan oleh Tsunade Senjuu selaku kepala sekolah mereka sebagai pelajar berprestasi yang membawa nama baik sekolah mereka menjadi juara 1 tingkat pelajar SMU se-Konoha dalam sayembara menulis esai berbahasa Inggirs bertema _Green Earth, We World_ dan kini akan maju ke tingkat nasional.

Kakashi memang tidak sekeren Sasuke, tidak sepopuler Sai, bahkan tidak semenarik Naruto. Tapi dia tak perlu semua itu. Kakashi adalah cowok terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Sejak masa kuliah Kakashi tak pernah meminta uang pada orang tuanya. Dia kuliah sambil bekerja. Kakashi yang pintar, mandiri, bersahaja dan apa adanya mengajarkan banyak hal pada Sakura tentang kehidupan. Mengajarinya untuk selalu bersyukur. Untuk menjadi pejuang tangguh.

Belum tentu Sasuke, Sai, atau Naruto yang selalu dimanja oleh materi, mampu menjadi pejuang tangguh seperti Kakashi, bukan?

Dia pun bersyukur memiliki orang tua terhebat di dunia.

Tousan-nya yang hanya pegawai negeri biasa adalah seorang ayah yang banyak mengajarkan arti hidup, kejujuran, kegigihan, dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Tousan-nya yang rela banting tulang, memeras keringat demi keluarganya.

Tousan-nya yang selalu menyediakan waktu untuk sekedar membongkar motor bersama aniki-nya, untuk mengantarnya saat mengambil rapor sejak TK sampai SMU, menyediakan waktu di antara rapat di kantor untuk kabur menonton dirinya yang menari balet saat SD (meski pada akhirnya badan Sakura saat itu sakit semua).

Ayahnya yang begitu sayang padanya dan bilang kepada siapapun dengan nada bangga bahwa dia adalah putri kesayangannya. Ayahnya yang rela menyisihkan sisa gajinya yang tidak seberapa untuk membelikannya ponsel idamannya, yang bahkan ayahnya pun hanya punya ponsel jadul yang besarnya bisa menimpuk gukguk sampai mati.

Ayahnya yang tersayang yang sangat dikaguminya.

Kaasan-nyapun tak jauh berbeda. Ibu tercerewet di dunia tapi sangat menyayanginya. Ibu yang selalu menggepraknya dengan sapu lidi setiap dia bangun siang sesungguhnya ingin mendidiknya untuk disiplin. Kaasan-nya yang selalu membuatkan makanan kesukaannya, tumis kangkung dan tempe goreng. Kaasan-nya yang selalu ada untuknya. Mendengarkan curhatannya tentang pr, teman, pacar, bahkan termasuk dukanya memiliki hidung bakso.

Dan Sasori, aniki terbaaaaaik di dunia! Tiap hari mereka rebutan kamar mandi tapi sebenarnya dia tahu itu agar dirinya bangun lebih cepat lagi. Yang selalu mengejeknya dengan hidung bakso tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa marah pada anikinya tersayang. Yang membawanya pertama kali _hiking_ membuatnya jatuh cinta pada hal-hal yang berbau alam dan memperkenalkannya pada Kakashi, aw!

Ternyata tak perlu secantik Hinata untuk bahagia.

Ternyata tak perlu setajir ino untuk bahagia.

Kunci kebahagiaan hidup adalah ada dalam hatimu sendiri. Ketika kau mensyukuri semuanya niscaya akan indah duniamu.

Tuhan… betapa ternyata semua itu indah. Terima kasih atas segalanya yang sudah kau beri untukku.

 **::::**

 **END**

 **::::**

Amaya lebih banyak nyumbang di fic ini. Haha. Pengalaman pribadi soalnya.

Jikalau berkenan kisanak sekalian monggo tinggalkan Review. Terima kasih.

 _Anw, May, you are beautiful just the way you are._ Ayo naik gunung lagi, hidung bakso #ditabok


End file.
